Dare To Love Me
by IFellAndHitMyFringe
Summary: Naomi and Emily have never met each other. As the blonde walks up the aisle on her wedding day her eyes latch onto Emily's and a connection is made instantly, making everything more complicated than either of them could have ever expected...
1. Chapter 1: And Then I Feel Empty

Fan Fick number 3! I have suprised myself that I have the passion to start writing another story lmao. Am i the only missing my skins fix?!

Anyway here it is: Dare to Love Me

Summary: _Naomi Campbell thinks she has life worked out. A career, a life and loving partner. On her wedding day thinks arn't what they seem when she realises that deep down she's not happy with how things are going. Emily hasn't long started her buisiness 'Fitch's Flowers' and is stressed when her biggest challenge comes catering the flowers for the whole Cooper-Campbell wedding. Neither girl has met the other, yet when they do, things get more complicated than either of them could have expected..._

**

The reflection in the mirror looked stunning. More beautiful than she had ever thought she could be and smiled at the realisation. She wanted to look beautiful for him, feel beautiful for him. The thought of finally being his wife, and not just his lover. This was it, the cement in the relationship. There was no escaping it now. The silky white material was flawless and almost gleamed against the light hitting it through the large glass windows. Her fingertips reached to hold the mirror slightly as a smaller woman tugged the two pieces of material from behind to further tighten the chest piece, making it near impossible to breathe. Naomi Campbell was always so sure about things in life. College was a breeze and in all fairness so was university. Her grades exceeded themselves as she walked away with one of the best degrees Bristol had to offer. Within months she had easily fit into a 9-5 job and met him, the man she loved who would be standing mere inches from her within 10 minutes time. It was never her idea to get married, growing up with a single mother in Bristol. If she ever did get married she wanted it plain and simple, a nice church for a small gathering of close friends a family, rather than her cousins partners nieces sisters dog walker feeling obliged to be there at the same time. Things weren't like that. This was a registry office, and far from her fairytale dream. But it was fine; everything was fine, because that's how he wanted it, and it was as much his wedding as hers.

With a final touch of the gathered material around the waist, she spun, her hair packed tightly up and perfectly straight. The rosy red lips standing out from her pale face and spotless dress.

Effy smiled slightly 'You look... fucking beautiful Nay'

The blonde giggled somewhat as she was handed her bouquet of flowers. Roses. Deep red. Her Favourite. She loved the colour, the flower... but he wouldn't know. And she wouldn't admit it.

Her smile faltered slightly as her eyes looked deep into the red of the petals.

'You don't seem as happy as I thought... Naomi'

Immediately her head snapped up as she plastered a fake smile across it

'Of course I am Eff... It's just. I thought this would be different...'

'I know' she offered, moving closer and grazing her hand across the blonde's arm 'but you love him and... That makes this okay, right?'

There was a moment of silence where Naomi took her lip between her teeth, her eyes shifting to the ceiling slightly.

'Yeah... yeah of course' she smiled 'Just you know, would have liked a church...'

Effy's mouth tightened slightly before nodding 'Do you want to do this Nay. This isn't your dream...'

'I think so... well at least the flowers are beautiful. They're perfect' she added, trying to make a distraction as she scanned the petals

'Look Naomi' Effy spoke calmly, and took the blonde's hand in hers. 'You're my best friend and I'm here. If you do this... there's no going back.' The blonde nodded slowly.

'I know...'

'If you want this, then get out there. Because he loves you, and he's waiting.'

With one final look in the mirror, her decision was made, wondering if it was for him , or the room full of people who so desperately wanted to see this work.

**

'Ah shit. No! Not there, in the corner. Yeah thank you Katie... Panda. PANDORA... no the food is for later. I don't care if you're hungry...stop it and put these roses on jackets...'

Emily's arms waved about as her mind went into meltdown. It was her first wedding since her small flower boutique had been up and running and it was obvious as most of the guests took pleasure and amusement in watching the redhead being so disorganised. The small girl stopped, rubbed her temples slightly before moving again, determined to have everything pristine by the time the groom had set foot in the once bland registry office. Her breathing slowed and within ten minutes every flower was in its place and every petal groomed into the right position. It was in times like this that the young Fitch realised that her passion for flowers actually amounted for something, and took pride when she heard flattering compliments coming from a few guests dotted around the room.

Gina had always specifically told Emily that the flowers had to be red. Deep red and nothing else. Naomi's favourite colour. It was hard to pick a flower, knowing all had so many different meanings. Naomi was the mystery, the stranger she had never met and the stranger who was paying for her services, totally unaware of any of the details that went into it. Emily wondered if it was sheer boredom that made Naomi send her mother, or just a lack of interest in nature as a whole. She didn't know Naomi, but judging by the pristine and handsome man walking towards her, she must have been something special

'You must be Emily Fitch, is that right?'

The red head lifted up from the floor and around meeting the man's face in an instant. He had one of those contagious smiles where your body just instantly relaxed grinned back before you even knew it.

'Yes, that's me.' She paused, and smiled 'Hmm. Suit, good shoes... I'm guessing you the groom?'

He laughed and look towards the floor, his hands joining bashfully as he looked back up at her.

'Yes that's me. I'm so glad we can finally meet, the flower arrangement is truly stunning Emily'

'Ah I'm so glad...I worked hard. Really hard. Naomi's mum was a really big help with everything, so thank her' she giggled 'it is Marcus, right?' she looked slightly puzzled, offering her hand as he grinned back.

'Yeah that's me. I'm err...Nervous, you know?' he paused eying the room as his hands started to sweat 'Well, anyway, I better go and do whatever I'm meant to be doing at the moment' he laughed nervously 'It was great meeting you Emily, thanks again'

With a quick wave a smile etched to her face the redhead watched him walk away, quickly glancing around once more to admire her hard work. And her aunt said the business would never get anywhere... showed what she knew. The redhead turned to face the clock and quickly made her way into the toilets for a quick change before seeing the ceremony first hand. Within a few moments and a carefully selected outfit on the redhead made her way back through, standing next to the camera man as she waited for the mysterious bride's abrupt arrival.

**

The music started, and that's when he stomach dropped. Felt like someone had just thrown her on a rollercoaster after being waken up, her eyes showing the fear, and her body feeling the effects. The scene seemed to be in slow motion. Him, turning slightly to reveal the cheeky grin that she was convinced she loved so much.

The music was slow, and her feet moved on by one closer to him. Closer to what felt like isolation.

Emily watched tenderly as a petal fell from the beautiful brunette bridesmaid dress and touched the floor. Being her sentimental character she dipped slightly, taking the soft silky flower between her fingers and rubbing it for a matter of moments, putting a smile on her face as her knees bent from a 45 degree angle to a vertical one, totally in awe of the beauty. Her head still dropped she watched the floor for a moment or so before finally looking at the mystery bride who was holding the very flowers she designed. The flowers from her very own shop.

Naomi's breath started to fasten as her eyes hit the floor, suddenly needing a release from the tension, searching around the room for something to concentrate on, something other than him.

And that was it.

That's when everything changed.

Within a second the blonde's head had spun, equally meeting that of the redhead who finally stood from the floor, her eyes catching on to those of pure blue before her.

She had never met Naomi Campbell until know, but was sure that in the first moment she saw her she could finally understand why Marcus was so eager to get her down the aisle.

Naomi's movements slowed suddenly, feeling attracted to look into the mysterious girl's eyes. The girl who had unforgettable deep red hair, matching every rose and petal around the room.

The brown in the orbs of the couldn't take her eyes off the blue. Like two ends of a magnet, the two girls seemed to be stuck, fixated on each other as time stood still, and every guest watched and took photos completely unaware of the atmosphere that had been created.

After looking far too long the blonde tore her eyes away as she reached her partner before nearly walking into the rose petal covered table. A feeling inside of her felt different. Her heart felt cold and numb, and her body ached from the strain of her heart against her chest. Her eyes met his and instantly felt worse, smacking on the falsest smile she could to hide whatever had emerged from her heart in the last few minutes.

'And Naomi, do you take Marcus Joseph Cooper to be your husband?'

Her eyes widened in desperation, and searched the room for the redhead, for anything to prove that the beautiful stranger was there watching innocently on her wedding day, catching Effy's eyes instead. Instantly feeling guilty.

'I do' she choked, clearing her throat as her slender fingers felt the foreign object of a gold band on them, instantly feeling wrong. Instantly feeling empty.

Instantly feeling whole when remembering her redheaded stranger.

**

Emily stood outside of the large busy building, her hearting beating hard against her small frame as she tried to compose herself. She was breathtaking, absolutely gorgeous. What was happening? This didn't happen to normal people. The feeling of her heart welling in size in her chest, the wave of excitation that had shone in her eyes when Naomi Campbell, the bride to be, had looked to deep into her eyes that she swore they bore into her soul.

'Ah shit. Fucking... ah fucking hell' she muttered under her breath as her finger continued to flick the lighter. The weather was cold, and the sky dull.

'Are you okay...?'

The voice was emotionless but caring all the same. It came from the brunette whose rose petal had fallen to the floor, the brunette who was obviously the maid of honour.

'Yeah erm... yeh I'm fine'

'Here'

'Thank you' .The redhead felt relieved and offered a small smile as she quickly accepted the lighter from Effy, sparking up the cigarette and inhaling the smoke, happy to feel something that wasn't abstract. Something tangible that was definitely pulsating through her veins.

'You smoke much?'

'No...' she muttered 'Never but... stressed, a bit' she sighed, her eyes finally meeting light blue ones

'Understandable ...You're the flower one right?'

'Yeah... that's me'

'They were beautiful. The colour... its Naomi's favourite' she said nonchalantly, not noticing Emily's eyes find interest at the sudden revelation.

Naomi Campbell. She didn't know her. Never even met her. Yet in the 4 seconds that her deep brown eyes had locked with the clear pools of blue, she swore than she had never seen anything so beautiful in all of the 22 years that she had been living. She had felt alive, felt time stand still before them, felt a connection. Felt something.

'And I know they want you at the after party, to thank you. You should go' she grinned slyly, almost knowing something that she shouldn't, pressing the end of her cigarette to the wall.

Emily was quick to accept and nod her head, hoping that an exchange would put her heart at rest and her head back to its usual state. Hoping and praying it would clear her mind, forget her irrational thoughts , rather than having the adverse effects and making her want her more. Wanting the unattainable, knowing it was wrong, yet feeling so empty whenever thinking back to her visual of watching the blonde walk up the aisle and proceed to say her vows, leaving her feeling shattered for no apparent reason and rushing from the building feeling like her body had been pushed over the edge.

There was something about Naomi Campbell. Something unique, something definitely unattainable, and something that felt right. Something that had filled a void that she didn't know existed, a void that was shattering by thinking about her by the second. Shattering by looking at the rose petal that was still placed in her hand, and a void that shattered when thinking about Marcus, and how completely and utterly in love that he seemed to be with her.

**

Review?! Pleaseee it makes my day! :)


	2. Chapter 2: When It Hits The Fan

Well I don't know how to feel! The most reviews I have had for a first chapter, but some quite negative things! I'm just going to start by defending the story and letting you all know this is NOT going to follow the story line of 'imagine me & you', even though some have expressed that they like that direction? In all fairness I have never sat and really watched the film anyway bar a few moments when channel flicking (because we all do it...).

I wanted to say that just in case there are some people who are really unhappy with this, especially since the only resemblance I could see was the fact that it was a wedding and they see each other ,so I just want everyone to give this a chance! The title was also based on Naomi's relationship with her husband, because of her situation. She wants to love him, but doesn't (hence the problem). I'm not sure what route to take this with yet, it kind of just comes out and I write, but I think I have an idea. Obviously your opinions are taken on board and also like to say thank God I had some good reviews, RealityHasNoSoundtrack and Mrs Peg made me want to carry this on!

Here is chap two, and feel free to review whatever you think, because it does actually help!

Summary: _Naomi Campbell thinks she has life worked out. A career, a life and loving partner. On her wedding day thinks aren't what they seem when she realises that deep down she's not happy with how things are going. Emily hasn't long started her business 'Fitch's Flowers' and is stressed when her biggest challenge comes catering the flowers for the whole Cooper-Campbell wedding. Neither girl has met the other, yet when they do, things get more complicated than either of them could have expected..._

_**_

The party in the marquee outside was pretty much what anyone could have expected. The room was dark, with flashing lights and bulbs colouring the blank canvas that was the walls, tables and floor. Old family members stood reminiscing about times years before followed by talking to that bloke who claims to be the uncle that you never see. Immature and absent minded children running around pretending to be aeroplanes while the boys take it upon themselves to skid across the floor, ripping their new trousers and getting a telling off from their rents. Nan on the dance floor in her skirt, small heels and big hat, because that's what older people believe to be the right things to wear. Mother of the groom (perfectionist and control freak) running around like a headless chicken because the caterer over-cooked the mini sausages that were meant to be on the buffet, rushing into 'Tesco' to replace them before anyone would notice the cock up. Weddings were the one time when family had to be there, no excuses asked, giving every single piece of attention to the bride whose dress stands out, and beauty radiates across the room hitting every person like a wave. Then there was him, drinking because it was his wedding ,the happiest day of his life, planning to get absolutely fucked until realising that the wedding night was yet to come but already too late as he can't even stand straight.

The DJ spoke into the mic once more announcing the next few songs that went completely unheard as his voice was too muffled to make the words out. Naomi leant back against the chair as she just watched everyone around her, every movement and every sound, trying to keep the image in her mind. She sat alone as everyone danced, socialised and talked with smiles on their faces. After all it was the happiest day of her life, so she thought. What the blonde never realised was the fact that whenever she was deep in thought, slightly out of her depth, her face would turn into a slightly bitter looking scowl, and to the rest of the guest list, she seemed more than unhappy.

'Wipe that look off your face will you?' Gina spoke under her breath as she rested a plate before her and proceeded to sit next to her daughter.

'What?!'

'Your face. It's a wedding not a fucking funeral, more importantly, it's your wedding...'

The blonde sighed. 'Your point?'

'Have you seen yourself? Sitting moping about with a face like a smacked arse... least Marc is having a good time...' she mumbled

'Look at him, he's fucking wasted. Our wedding day and the first thing he can think about is fucking alcohol...'

'Yes' Gina interrupted, quickly 'well at least he's fucking enjoying himself. Can you say the bloody same? Now go dance or do ...something' she replied, taking her sandwich and eyeing her daughter as she slowly stood up and walked away

**

Naomi eyed to room looking for someone to talk to who wouldn't be drunk, uninteresting or young enough to spill anything on her, spotting her close group of friends who were all gathered towards the bar. She moved over swiftly to the brunette who had her back turned towards her.

'Thank fuck I found you Eff' she smiled as the brunette turned to face her, a sly smile playing her lips as the blonde ordered a drink from the barman. When her eyes left that of her drink and back up to her friend, and more so to the person behind her, her decision to socialise was one she quickly regretted.

'Naomi, I don't think you've met Emily yet'

Her heart seemed to stop dead in her chest, whilst beating uncontrollably fast at the same time.

Emily. The redhead was a stranger, the redhead was _the_ stranger. The stranger that seemed to turn life and everything as she knew it upside down with one look. One glance. One moment. She had never seen her, didn't even know her, but the name was more than familiar.

'You're um... Emily Fitch?' she squinted slightly, clearing her throat as it had seemed to become unbelievably dry

'Erm. Yeah' she smiled slightly 'that's me' the twin replied, waving slightly as she waved her hand

Effy looked between the exchanges, at both girls slightly confused looking faces.

'You did my flowers...'

'Yeah' the conversation was awkward as the redhead's hands came together and her eyes struggled to meet the blonde's

'Oh' immediately the twins head snapped up at the taller girl's few words, confused and slightly hurt

'Oh?' She felt tense. It was obvious she must have got it wrong, mentally kicking herself in the face. It must have been the petals, were they too much? The smell must have been overpowering. The roses were blatantly too much of an obvious choice and maybe she only picked the colour the match her hair. The blonde immediately caught onto the redhead's thoughts by the panic stricken look that had slapped itself across her face

'No I... I didn't mean like _that...'_ The blonde rolled her eyes thinking about how much of a prick she sounded, searching her head for something to say that wouldn't make her look more of a bitch than she already did '_... _They were just, so beautiful. I mean... thank you'

The twin's features instantly softened, scanning through her head for something to say. It was one of those moments, sort of when you like someone and they text you. Then you spend forever going over your reply making sure it's perfect and gives off the right vibe or insinuation. This was definitely one of those moments, with the redhead knowing full well that she would be looking like a complete prick if she didn't speak within the next few seconds

'Well Um, I'm glad you liked them... your mom helped so much' Complimenting the bride's mother, definitely the way to go

Naomi laughed slightly 'your shitting me...I feel for you Emily, God knows she can be more of a handful...' Fail.

Naomi once again brought her drink to her lips as her posture relaxed slightly, her underlying sarcastic tone relieving some of the tension in the air, making both girls hearts stop contracting quite as fast

'Well she did great anyways...'

'Yeah... Sometimes I feel like we're so similar you know? And others it's like were opposites... like now...'

Naomi's head turned slightly, her words trailing as the redhead looked over the girls shoulder and in direction of the dance floor. Sure enough, there was Gina, giving her moves everything she had got. The scene was hilarity, the bride's very tipsy mother looking like she was attempting a cross between river dance and a swimming competition, adding a skip in every now and then. Within moments the twin had burst into a fit of laughter, her hand rising to her stomach slightly as she watched in the distance. Naomi, who all in all, found the scene just plain embarrassing, glanced back to the redhead for a second whilst biting her lip, before succumbing to the urge to smile and then giggle with the girl next to her. The blonde seemed totally unaware that it was the first moment of the night where she had actually laughed or smiled, or enjoyed herself at all

'That's fucking hilarious' Emily breathed out, regaining her composure

'For you maybe, everyone will forever remember the supposed 'happiest day of my life' as the one when Gina Campbell attempted flash dance to 'wham rap'...'

Emily stifled her laugh once more as the witty comment escaped the blonde's lips, who had since rolled her eyes at the comparison. The redhead's amusement slowly came to a halt as she processed what the blonde had really meant.

'_Supposed 'happiest day of my life'_

Emily couldn't help but think about the look that sat n the blonde's face not twenty minutes ago, disappointment etched over her features. The look seeming to cover all of her features and metaphorically telling every guest that she would rather be somewhere else. Naomi Campbell had it all, and on her wedding day, it was hard to process the fact that the blonde may be just as unhappy as she had seemed those ten minutes ago. Emily didn't know what it was, but found some guilty reassurance in the statement, whilst feeling utterly sympathetic to the disheartened girl before her

'Hey... if it's any conciliation, you want to meet my sister...' Emily sighed, signalled to the deeper redheaded girl who was currently being straddled up the wall by one of the not-so-smart looking best men

'Oh' the blonde smirked 'yeah ... I totally see what you mean. Twins ey? I bet that was fun growing up, swapping boyfriends and all that...' Naomi smile grew slightly

'You're joking right? Trust me; they always knew we had swapped when I didn't put out...' the redhead face grew slightly pink, unseen against the background of lights

Naomi giggled slightly 'Em's, please don't tell me your the innocent one' Naomi pointed with the finger that held the champagne glass so tight, her eyes squinting slightly as she bit her lip. The Redhead was sure that she had never seen anything so subtly seducing in her entire life, making her smile that bit more at her new found nickname.

'They say the quietest ones are the worst... so it really depends who I'm putting out for' the redhead giggled, sending her best flirtatious grin to the blonde, adding a small wink

'Hmm Emily Fitch ... after first impressions I never thought you would be one to tease' she replied, taking up her drink as the effects of the alcohol wore through her veins.

Emily stood speechless for a moment. She had not only sent the blonde flirtatious sexual body language, but also had received it, she was sure. Both in speech and movement. Going against everything she ever believed in, the smaller twin couldn't help the smile that remained on her lips despite the slight piece of guilt that was slowly making its presence known. Pushing it away in an instant, her mind concentrated on the only thing that she wanted, or could think about at that moment

'Well Naomi, it depends who I'm teasing...'

The redhead sent out the comment without really thinking about its meaning or effect, and stood waiting for the sarcastic but flirtatious comment to be thrown back at her, quite liking the playful banter between herself and the girl she felt she had knew a lifetime. She stood unable to meet the blonde's eyes for a few moments before becoming suddenly aware of the tense atmosphere, bringing her brown orbs to blue, still expecting to see the smile slapped across Naomi's face. It wasn't.

The penny had dropped. Blue eyes that were once so playful and squinted had turned emptier, confused and wide. The smile that had played her features and the flirtatious lip that usually placed itself between her teeth had turned into a feature of a person who was screaming to say something, but couldn't quite get the words out. The blonde's body seemed almost rooted to the spot, tense as her head slowly starting to shake from side to side, letting out an exasperated breath as a small unbelieving laugh escaped her throat. Emily felt like the tension could be cut with a knife, and by the disbelieving look that was in the taller girl's features, knew she had pushed the boundaries and had definitely crossed the line.

The redhead found it quite remarkable at times, how you can be tipsy, half way to paralytic and then one incident happens and everything changes. Every bad, stomach churning feeling seems to soak up the alcohol leaving you not only feeling guilty and hurt, but ashamed and empty. The feeling of guilt was a cure to a hangover that much was true. Nothing sobers you up like a metaphorical slap to the face

The shit had well and truly hit the fan

'What...' Naomi tried

'I'm sorry...' she pleaded, instantly cut off

'...Emily' she breathed out

Out of desperation, the redhead looked round for support, catching not one person's eye, everyone oblivious to the thick cloud of embarrassment and regret floating around her head. Her forehead was creased and her eyes pleading desperately as her mouth tightened into a straight line, her brown eyes hitting the floor

'I was only playing you up... I...'

'Emily.' The blonde sighed, her hand lifting to her head 'Just... drop it... I. I have to go'

As soon as the redhead could bring her eyes back to the beautiful form, all she could see was the trail of blonde and white walking away from her, perfectly placed hair still moving side to side as a hand rose to the taller girl's head, confirming a fear that seemed so subtle the redhead didn't even know it existed

Connecting with someone was just like a phone line. Emily knew deep down that the connection that felt so real a mere 2 hours ago had just been well and truly cut off

Or so she thought

**

Wasn't happy with this, but soo much a level work that im having to faff about! review? :)


	3. Chapter 3: Long Time No See

I can only apaologise for the lack of updates, but I have had sooo much to do with work and christmas and everything (you know how it is). I was determined to get this up today because I have had my Naomily fix by finding out some of the spoilers for season 4! I'm pretty much convinced someone's either dying or leaving Bristol (thought it would be Panda because of the 'devastating incident' and Thomas). Also is Effy going to the same place Cassie went ?(for mental health or something) and Naomily are going to have some problem that will potentially split them up!

Not good. Anyway's a few weeks and we find out, in the mean time here's chap 3, and promises the next one will be up before next weekend :)

**

Stepping into a calming, relaxing and warm shower sometimes felt like leaving the world you were in, and totally entering a new one. As every drip of liquid hit and ran down your body it seemed that every care in the world would disappear, making your skin fresh, clean and even pure. Emily always believed that if there was one thing that could cure anything, it was the idea of everything being washed away down a plug, even if it was only for twenty minutes. By her recollection, she had been standing in her fairly new and clean shower for going on forty minutes, without even realising the time passing by, thinking. Thinking about anything and everything, with today having the exception of concentrating on one particular blonde who hadn't left her thoughts from a few days ago at the female's wedding. As her mind flashed back to standing at the bar, making a complete and utter prick out of herself, her stomach dropped and churned. Her heart sunk immediately, and chest ached for no tangible reason at all, and her hand rose and placed itself over her heart to feel if the muscle was still steadily beating.

Over the past few days the redhead had found herself continuously rehearsing the memory, feeling the same depressing ache and hurt every time, making her want to shut the world out and be by herself for a bit longer. Today was another one of those days, except it was Monday, and Monday meant back to reality.

Within half an hour the redhead told herself that she wouldn't think about Naomi today. Naomi's glazed blue eyes that seemed to have all different shades within them, making up a combination of a perfect sky and liquid blue. She wouldn't think about her tall stature, or her seeming smooth skin and defined collar bone that was one of the sexiest things she had ever had the pleasure of seeing. She wouldn't sit an imagine what the taller girl looked like when she had her hair natural, if it was straight, or naturally curled, or if she opted to put it up more often than not. Maybe she was a hat person. Then cursed herself under her breath, realising that within moment she had broken her own pact, and gave up altogether

'Katie?'

'Yeah' she replied, her head looking round the door as she grasped a white orchid between her two fingers

'Please don't tell me we have loads of orders today, not in the fucking mood...'

'Think again Em's, the shops been fairly quiet though'

Emily made her way through the back of the store, trying to limbo under and across every piece of ribbon, card or paper in sight. The front was, in all honesty, something that resembled a tropical jungle as all the flowers intercepted each other, with a small clearing to the till and for other customers. She threw her bag behind the desk and sighed; resting her elbows on the counter and placing her head within her hands for a moment or two, before noticing the familiar ring of the shop door

'I don't suppose you could help me miss?'

His voice was laced with a strong Irish accent, pairing a slightly confused yet happy look across his visibly tired and unshaven face

'Erm yeah sorry, are you looking for anything particular' she redhead replied, moving towards the man who slightly resembled a tramp in his worn clothes. She offered a smile, trying to remember that she didn't want to come across as a bitch because of her own obsessive thoughts about a blonde who she didn't even know, not really

'Well the thing is, I have been blessed enough to meet the woman who wants to put up with me for the rest of her life. Were engaged' he smiled ' and I just want something that will say everything I want it too'

'Hmm' she replied, smiling in return, because at least he had someone 'I would definitely suggest a honeysuckle, or even a carnation'

'Her favourite colour is red. Do you have anything like roses?'

Emily pursed her lips, knowing she had every flower except a red rose belonging in her shop. Okay, to be honest it started at first as a temporary thing, to just let Saturdays order for the roses slide. I mean they weren't the best seller most of the time, or so she told herself. Sunday came, and the roses just seemed like a chore, nothing at all to do with Friday's wedding or the blonde's love for them. That's what the redhead continuously told herself, anyway.

'I'm sorry we don't have any red's... there rather um, popular. We have white's, pink's, even yellows' she offered

'Well just give me your best, miss?'

'Oh, it's Emily' she smiled, offering her hand, as Katie began the harder work of moving about the leaves and petals without being hit by one in the process.

'Can I collect these later? Or do your deliver...I have a class to teach this morning and don't want them dying in the presence of growing minds' her sarcastically added, earning a small laugh from the twin

'Sure' she replied 'you can pay now and we can drop them any time before 6, I'll just need to take your name and address'

'Oh' he stopped before exiting the shop 'The name's Kieran'

**

'Naomi?'

The blonde girls head snapped up as she met the tired eyes that were staring back at her. The classroom that was once full of noise a few moments was now almost silent as she attempted to sit and mark test papers.

'Yes, Kieran?' she replied, her voice rising slowly at the end

'Aren't you meant to be in France?' he asked looking slightly confused, his arms folded as he leant against the frame of the door. Her eyes met the papers again awkwardly

'We erm... didn't go'

'You didn't go? You didn't go on your own honeymoon?'

The blonde cleared her throat 'No.'

'Oh. Why's that then?'

The blonde remained silent for a few minutes 'He got a last minute call, had to stay for some meeting...'

Kieran slowly made his way from the door to one of the deserted desks at the front of the class, leaning back on it slightly as he pushed or some more information

'You know, Naomi, you're welcome over any time. Why didn't you tell your mother?'

Naomi's eyes narrowed slightly as she bit her lip. Her now slightly shaking hand let the pen drop from her hand as she finally allowed her step-father her full attention. She had a mixture of thoughts running through her head, with one of them being sheer disbelief and anger. Why didn't she tell her mother? The blonde almost scoffed aloud at the thought of Gina Campbell hiring a certain unmistakeable redhead who had the audacity to make a pass at her client on the blonde's own wedding day, that's fucking why.

She restrained herself

Breaking from thought and the realisation that her body was now extremely tense, the blonde settled for 'I didn't want to be a burden' before shrugging dismissively

'Burden? Naomi you for one should know that Gina would never see you as a burden. She keeps going on about how much fun you must be having'

'Looks like it doesn't it' she replied, slightly quieter and laced with sarcasm

'Has something happened with Marcus?'

Naomi could feel the need to snap back a sarcastic reply lodge in her throat with anger. Did nobody understand the meaning of privacy any more?

'Because' he continued 'If it has you're obliged to come stay with us for a few days'

Naomi could feel her body remain tense, so tense it hurt. Kieran was oblivious to the slight shade of pink the blonde had turned in anger, and found it unknown to her how she had got so worked up from a few innocent questions.

'No' she snapped 'Nothing's happened with Marcus. We didn't go and we'll plan it for another time, okay?'

Taken aback, Kieran's face was masked with a vision of disbelief and concern, guilt immediately taking over the female's body.

Kieran wasn't a woman, he didn't have boobs, and he certainly didn't have the long flowing red hair that belonged to the girl working down the road in a flower shop. Everything seemed a bit fucked up. Naomi knew she was being unfair, and sighed as she placed her head into her hands.

'Sorry... things are just...getting on top of me lately.'

'I can see that...' he replied wide eyed

'Your um, your right ...are you and Mum busy... you know, later?' she asked, almost pleaded, her head still sat in her hands, hey eyes looking up

'I think you mother would love to see you for dinner, especially since you're not in bloody France... I take it he won't be coming?' He asked, making his way towards the door

'No' she glanced down 'Like I said, he's working'

**

The dinner table was awkward. The night was beginning to settle in as the 3 beings sat themselves around the 'organic' chicken dinner that Gina had attempted to cook. Naomi looked towards her Yorkshire pudding and prodded the hard case with her fork, her eyes watching it like it had just fell from the sky and jumped through the window

'Naomi, you know better than to play with your food' her mother exclaimed

'Mum... you did read the packet, right?'

Kieran laughed slightly, easing the atmosphere as he stood to collect two and a half empty plates

'Well, I thought it was lovely Gina' he buttered, sending her a trademark smirk

'Thank you dear... Now. Are you going to tell me what's going on or are we going to sit her oblivious all night?'

'What?!' the younger blonde replied, eyes squinting slightly

'You sitting here looking depressed. Him. France.' Kieran slowly exited himself from the room to avoid all outbursts and chances of getting hit with cutlery

'I don't know what you mean mum.' Naomi shrugged off, attempting to avoid the touchy subject for the rest of the evening. It wasn't going to happen.

'I always said you didn't suit business men didn't I. Remember when we first met Marcus?'

'God how could I forget...' Naomi added, remembering the Christmas before when Gina insisted he wear a homemade jumper that was covered in multicoloured reindeer and Elves. The pair sat and listened to Gina rant on about how Naomi had 'never been into business men' and how they 'always put their work first', being totally unaware that Marcus worked in a bank as a stock broker to companies large and small. They didn't like to talk about incident, and Gina had kept quiet from then on once learning about her son in law's occupation.

'He's a lovely bloke but...'

'But what mum?! He's my husband.' Naomi couldn't help but admit that it felt slightly disappointingly strange to say

'Yes and he's at work Naomi, your his wife'

The two voices that had continued to slightly get louder we now silent and the two sets of eyes continued to stare into each other, both women's frustrations growing slightly

Kieran lingered round the door way unaware of what to say, unaware of what to do as he fiddled with the kettle

'I know mum... I know okay.' She sighed

'I'm just worried hun' Gina tried, placing a hand over her daughters 'I don't like to see you so unhappy... so tense'

The atmosphere was soon sliced as the doorbell rung and Naomi stood to distract herself from being interrogated for the second time that day. Her frustration could be heard by the loud bellowing footsteps in the hallway and the blonde started to mimic her mother under her breath

The taller female swung open the door and immediately found her voice lodged in her throat, seeing the one person she hoped she wouldn't for a long time.

'Naomi'

'...Emily.'

**

The twin stood with her mouth slightly agape, one hand still lingering around the door bell and the other clutching a large set of flowers as Naomi stood rooted to the spot, finding that her surprise had quickly turned to frustration once more. This was the redheads fault. Everything was Emily's fault.

'Why are you here Emily?'

'I urm... Flowers... Kieran' she stuttered, obviously nervous and embarrassed by the colour that was creeping up her cheeks

'Is that Emily? Send her in!' Gina shouted from the kitchen, as the blonde's eyes stayed fixated on the smaller girls form as she made her way through the hallway with the bunch of flowers that were equally as large as her

The blonde rolled her eyes once more 'Great. This is just fucking great.'

**

Review pleaseee? Love hearing what you all think off this :)


	4. Chapter 4: Keep Your Friends Close

Okay ,it's been 2 weeks so it'obviously undersandable if people have either forgoten about this or are extremly pissed off! I haven't updated another story in 2 months because of things on my plate christmas and college (stupid mock exams!).

On a lighter note SKINS 4! So glad it's back! Am i the only one who will be immensly pissed off is Naomi doesn't have an ep? Emily's look simply amazing, I hope Naomily stick together and the blonde doesn't end up in jail or anything.

Anyway, heres part 4, i know where im taking this, so expect chap 5 to be up by thursday :D

Recap: Naomi and Emily have never met each other. As the blonde walks up the aisle on her wedding day her eyes latch onto Emily's and a connection is made instantly, making everything more complicated. When Emily misinterprets the conversation at the after party, Naomi is left embrrased and appaled only to meet to redhead a few days later in her mother's home. Not only have Gina and Emily befrended each other, but Naomi is left standing on the doorstep when Emily arrives with flowers from Keiran.

**

The table was silent, the tension was awkward. Emily stared into the cup of tea that had been placed before her and flicked her eyes up to the oddly romantic and odd collaboration of flowers that Gina had arranged in a vase. It was uneven, too much greenery on one side. Could have done with another flower in places, and some had been cut too long or short by the elder blonde.

'Emily'

'Huh?' her head snapped around, waking her from her self pitying day dream

'You seem distracted... I just said the flowers are lovely'

Naomi rolled her eyes and rested her head on her hand, sighing loudly. The deep pools of brown that were on the flowers were now trained to the blonde. She was being pathetic. It was one mistake. One silly and easy mistake that anyone could have made... possibly. The semi-appalled look on Emily's face was about as subtle as a brick and just added to the thick atmosphere that was stirring, the redhead completely oblivious to the disbelieving look that she was sending across the table.

Gina's eyes flicked between the two as the blue met brown for the first time in the evening.

She had made her conclusions. Naomi was a bit like posh food. Looked all attractive and nice at first, but was really shit when it came down to it. She was wrong, she wasn't nice, she wasn't welcoming, and she didn't even care. She didn't care and Emily knew that despite her actions, the blonde's were unnecessary. Naomi was seemingly a bitch deep down, cold and bitter, and the redhead thanked god she didn't have to put up with her after the awkward evening. Naomi's stare was intimidating, too intimidating. The locked eyes broken quickly by the redhead.

She cleared her throat 'Yes, well, Kieran asked for the best. You made a really lovely couple' The smaller girl tried, with a small smile, attempting to make the conversation a neutral one.

'Well, you know what they say about romance! Flies out the window when you have the old ball and chain, have to keep it fresh somehow!' Gina grinned, sending a wink and a nudge to Kieran, who in his embarrassment nodded along and took another large gulp of his tea (along with the other alcoholic toxins he had added to it)

Naomi sat in silence and rehearsed her mother's statement back and forwards in her mind, she could be such an opinionated cow sometimes.

'Keep it fresh? That's sad mum' the blonde spat, coldly, a semi-scowl covering the delicate features as her orbs looked everywhere but opposite to the petite twin

Kieran's eyes widened slightly as he made his excuses for the bathroom, with Gina's jaw slightly clenching as she looked deep into her daughters orbs, the root of the tension seemingly coming from her daughters cold welcome.

'Well Naomi, maybe if you took my advice you wouldn't be in this predicament with Marcus right now'

The elder blonde stood and tapped the kettle and her daughter sat wide eyed. Emily wasn't one for taking pleasure out of an awkward situation, but hid the smile that wanted to creep up her features. Trouble in paradise, so it would seem.

Naomi's blood boiled. Emily tried to hide her awkwardness by bringing her mug to her mouth. Failed miserably, the blonde noticed. Everyone made mistakes.

Kieran soon re-entered as Naomi's chair screeched back against the old wooden floor. With a face that resembled thunder she removed herself as quickly as she could, because embarrassment wasn't the word for how she was feeling at that precise time

'Going to bed'

Within a second the blonde hair was round the banister and loud thumps could be heard vibrating from the stairs. With one final slam of a door, the tension lightened as Gina sent a reassuring smile the redhead's way.

Whoever said the apple doesn't fall far from the tree was a bullshitter.

**

'And he said, fuck it! You only live once, isn't that right dear?'

Kieran shrugged and smiled.

'So were getting married, but kept it quiet. You know how it is, didn't want to blow on Naomi's parade... or whatever that phrase is' Emily nodded.

That was the difference in the gene pool. Gina gave a shit. Gina was nice, she cared. About flowers and people and nature. Gina was how nice people were meant to be, unlike her offspring who seemed to care more about pissing people off than respecting them. Gina was company, Gina was a friend.

Emily glanced at her watch.

'Shit.'

'What's up dear?'

'It's getting late; I'm meant to be at my sisters. She's having this thing...'

'Oh sounds lovely! Well thank you for everything, I really appreciate all you have done for me hun, your welcome here any time'

'Yeah it's fine, really' she grinned, fully and sincerely

'I was wondering dear, before you go, you're a florist. Do you know any services that would come and fix my garden? It looks like a tropical jungle out there, and I have neither the time nor patience to be stung or bitten by some unknown species that has most likely made its home in that mess'

'Well... we can do that. At a reasonable price of course, I understand that wedding's can really take you for everything you have, and it gives Katie a chance to get off her arse. She's always moaning, we could work something out'

'That sounds perfect, we want the after party here and it could do with sprucing up. I'll be in contact with you soon Emily, very soon'

Gina grinned, received one as well.

The two women made their way to the door as the bitter chill made its presence known.

'Thank you, Mrs Campbell'

'Please, it's Gina'

'Okay, Gina' she smiled

**

From the echo's that vibrated through the floor boards Kieran would have assumed that there was a herd bouncing down every step. There wasn't. He knew it was her, could practically feel her frustration through the thick walls of the aging house. It was times like this he was glad he didn't have children.

Gina stood in the window waving as the car pulled away, smiling and content.

'Mom, what the fuck do you think you're playing at?!'

'I haven't a clue what you mean, hun'

'You made me look like a prick in front of Emily, do you mind? Why couldn't you let her do her job and leave when she was meant to?'

'She's lovely, I grew rather fond of her when she was helping with your wedding' she shrugged, passing past Naomi into the kitchen 'and besides, from the embarrassingly disgusting face of thunder you sent her way I'm not surprised she felt awkward, poor girl.' Naomi rolled her eyes

'You embarrassed me Mum... humiliated even' she protested, arms now in full motion

'Don't be so bitter all the time hun; I thought you didn't care about Emily, as you have said multiple times'

'I... um...don't' she cleared her throat, her voice growing quieter. Gina stopped and turned to her, looking her dead in the eye for the first time since the redhead had left.

'Treat people how you want to be treated Naomi. She's a nice girl... give her a chance. I can't see the problem.'

Gina was right. Naomi was stubborn. There was a problem, and the problem was Emily.

**

Foot tapping impatiently, arms folded, face like a smacked arse. To sum it up, Katie on a bad day. Added with the bitter sarcasm, Katie in a shitty mood on a bad day.

'I said 6 Emily. It now fucking half 10, half fucking 10 and where are you? Off swanning with the bastard Adam's family.'

'It was for work, Christ I can't see what the problem is' Emily defended, slightly throwing her hands up and leaning back against the kitchen counter

'This was fucking important to me you know Emily.'

'Katie, it's a pair of fucking boots for Christ sake'

'Yeah well the sales don't last forever okay, you know H&M closes at half 5'

'Calm down Katie, yeah?'

'No I will not fucking calm down, and everything just shit because it's raining. 5 day's I had that jacket, I mean, what kind of shop sells suede now a day's anyway? Its shit, 2 year guarantee and the material practically evaporated'

'I can see that you're not exactly over the moon'

Katie glared 'Well, fucking no obviously, I'm not pissing happy Emily'

The younger twin rolled her eyes as her sister impatiently stomped across her kitchen and tugged at the fridge door to retrieve a bottle of red wine. The room was neither big nor small, much like the apartment they shared. To their mother it was boring, to their father it was small, but when it came down to the Fitch twins, the apartment was simple and prefect.

'If you that bothered we'll go this weekend to get you a fucking coat okay? ... You know I was at Naomi's...'

'...Naomi's?! ...From that wedding? Weren't you with that trampy looking bloke from this morning?'

'Turns out he's marrying her mum. And yeah, her. She's such an arrogant bitch...' Emily partially spat, her face turning to one of slight disgust

'Small fucking world yeah. Who's the bitch...Her mum or Naomi?' Katie listened, half heartedly as she retrieved 2 glasses from the cupboard

'Fucking Naomi. You should have seen her Kay, talked and looked at me like shit from the moment I walked through the door'

'You changed your tune then.' Katie replied quickly, not really thinking about her choice of words as she placed the glass next to Emily on the work surface

'What's that supposed to mean?' the redhead replied, slightly riled

'As if I didn't pissing notice Emily, come on ...Friday it was Naomi this, Naomi that, Naomi makes a beautiful bride, oh I love Naomi's hair. Christ I would have thought Naomi turned into Mother fucking Teresa the way you talked about her...'

'...What?!'

'You heard, wouldn't of guessed you were gay or anything Em's' The twin sniggered lightly, her sister looking on slightly baffled

'Yeah well my first impressions were wrong then weren't they?'

'Whatever. Doesn't matter as long as you don't have to put up with her anymore, you know, with the shop and everything'

'Well... that's the thing'

Katie slowly removed her glassfrom her lips and gazed at the eyes that were so familiar to her own. Emily's slight pursing of lips and puppy dog eyes gave it away completely.

'What have you gone and done now?'

'Agreed to a job... at Gina's '

Katie's face showed stared blankly with a look that clearly showed no clue who her twin was rambling on about

'Her... um. Mums'

Katie let a slightly aggravated sigh release from her throat 'Emily, are you mad? You hate the girl so you put yourself in the perfect position to see her again, loser'

'Well ...you too'

'Ems! What the fuck?'

'Good money, easy hours, stop complaining. Besides I'm sure Gina will tell her and ... maybe she'll avoid coming over, simple as.'

'You know Emily; it might not be as SIMPLE as you think... it is her fucking child you're talking about, not the pissing post man. Who's going to look after the shop?!'

'We can close it... or Pandora'

'Pandora? Christ I couldn't trust her with a box let alone property'

'Clever Katie, think that one up yourself did you?' the redhead chuckled

'Shut up' the twin replied, suppressing her grin

**

'Back Again, Naomi?'

'You know me Kieran, ever the enthusiast' she sarcastically smiled 'Is mum about?'

'As always, kitchen...'

'Okay, thanks'

The blonde began to make her way through the door before being stopped by the thick Irish accent once more

'Be kind on her, you have been here none-stop for a few days'

A small awkward nod and a hint of guilt guided her to her mother to ask the same question she had done multiple times within the last two weeks.

'Hey mum'

'Hun, nice to see you again, no Marc?'

'No' she smiled sadly 'Just me as usual... just, if you can put me a plate up'

Gina turned to see her daughter once more, feeling incredibly empathetic towards her child as the day's gradually passed.

'Naomi, hun, there's always room for you'

**

Naomi and Emily having some conflict, that will continue in the next chap :) Review? It makes my day!


	5. Chapter 5: Bitter Coffee and Aloo Gobi

Part 5 is up :) I don't know why but I've had a wave on inspiration with this, so watch this space. I promise the next one will be up soon!!  
BTW if anyone knows what's going on with this last ep of this series let me know, I'm like :/ with wikipedia. Soo unreliable!

Recap: _Naomi and Emily have never met each other. As the blonde walks up the aisle on her wedding day her eyes latch onto Emily's and a connection is made instantly, making everything more complicated. When Emily misinterprets the conversation at the after party, Naomi is left embarrased and appaled only to meet to redhead a few days later in her mother's home. Not only have Gina and Emily befrended each other, but Naomi finds out Gina is Emily's newest client, and the pair will be seeing a lot more of each other. Immediately both girls take a disliking to the other..._

and it starts ;)

**

Naomi Campbell was always one of those people that seemed so sure of the things she wanted in life. It repeated itself sometimes, college, university, marriage, and children. And then what? Was that all life had to give?

That's what people assumed. Children, they were what we were here for. Naomi didn't even like them, let alone know if she wanted them. Glad the conversation hadn't been brought up by Marcus, wouldn't want to see the disappointing look on his face when she was honest with him. Didn't want to see the ecstasy if she would have lied and agreed. Wondered if she did felt that way when she said yes to marriage.

That's what Naomi Campbell was really pissed off with. People just assuming. Marc assuming she wanted kids and a registry office wedding without consulting her first. Her mother assuming she would be fine with having a new step-dad that also happened to be a co-worker. And Emily. Emily assuming that she was attempting to flirt with her at her own wedding.

It was quite funny really, how the world worked.

Sat at her desk in her old room, Gina's house, half term. One of the pleasures of being a teacher. A week's paid holiday, 12 or 13 a year. Flicking through old photos of just 2 years ago at university, every photo a different memory or smile, a few friends that still remained close like Effy. Some, who went on to become the best in their field, like Marc. She remembered how they had met, fresher's week. It was exciting at first, he was a risk taker. Spontaneous and adventurous . But somewhere along the line when Marc's goals changed, Marc changed. Only slightly, but enough to have a domino effect on everything else. Workaholic. Naomi thought she loved that about him, about their future.

Didn't any more.

It had been 2 months since the wedding, seen him for a few weeks, in and between excursions and business trips. Got to the point where it was accepted, wouldn't stay in their house alone.

Best area of Bristol, 3 floors, modern decorations. Wall's were mainly cream, because suddenly in the last few years everything had to be cream or brown or modern and new, according to Marc. The house was a void of anything and everything. There was no life or homely feel. Couldn't put her finger on it and tried painting the study a bold red with accessories you find in fancy furnishing places, still didn't work. Stayed at Gina's when he wasn't there, because it felt right, though she would never tell her mother that.

Gina was practically screaming, the sound vibrating through the house. Kieran laughed as the smoke alarm went off. She was attempting an Indian dish that one of neighbours had brought round once after a family member's wedding. Aloo Gobi with chicken tikka balti and pilau rice. They were a nice family, a big family. Sikh. Reminded her of something out of 'Anita and Me' when Gina would try to converse with them, a mass of clashing colours from the pairs clothes. Made her laugh really.

And sitting at the desk, papers sprawled from doodles of years before, she realises that she guilty too. Assuming that life was just about marriage and a successful career, because it wasn't. Assuming she would be happy with wealth, and she wasn't. Would rather sit in the big yellow house with random colour's bouncing of every wall, her mother talking more to herself about something while Kieran pushed his burnt curry around on the plate.

Guilty that her creativity and drive had flown out the window, everything seeming so bland. Assuming that everything she had was enough to be happy, when it wasn't. It could have been seen as selfish, could be seen as ungrateful, but there was something missing. Something missing to happiness.

Sat in the same space as the photos moved into the wedding folder, eyes furrowed. She doesn't look over the moon, but notices red flashes in the background continuously. Mistakes the flowers for Emily or Katie, until they both appear in one background. A blonde girl starting on the buffet, while the darker haired twin is flirting with a random stranger. Emily's smiling, only slightly, looking around. Realising what's she's accomplished. Looks happy. Feel's slightly envious but can't tear her eyes away. Likes the quiff the redhead put's her fringe into.

Eyes stay still as a thick Irish accent calls her name. Feels slightly better for no reason at all before standing and sighing, leaves the laptop open on the picture, glancing back once or twice. Thinks about Gina and Kieran laughing downstairs. Knows the curry will be overcooked and the rice cold, but smiles anyway, if only for a little bit.

**

'What we'll do is just clean it all up first; get rid of anything over half a metre. As soon as we know the actual size of the garden, then I'm sure we can work through some plans of what this could look like'

Gina grinned 'Oh that's excellent, the sooner the better really. Thanks' Emily'

The redhead grinned as the two women stood in the kitchen with the door open, Emily fiddling with her dungarees.

'I wish Katie would hurry up with these tools, she gets distracted easily, wouldn't want to mess you garden up or anything' the twin giggled slightly. Her first big project, it was no surprise that she was nervous.

Naomi sat in the living room, eying the door now and then while she flicked through the OK! Magazine Katie had left on the table. Convinced herself that she didn't want to see either twin today after Emily pissed her off a few weeks before at dinner. Now Emily was always going to be in the house all the time, fucking great. Glanced at the door again, didn't know why, could hear Katie before she stepped into the house.

'RAH RAH AH AH AH, ROMA RO-MA-MA...'

She couldn't sing, out of tune. Cringed as the clatter of tools could be heard in the hall, Naomi watching the darker haired twin bounce past the door along to her iPod.

'GAGA OOH LA LAH, WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE'

Emily cringed, Gina cringed, everybody cringed. The redhead gritted her teeth slightly as she pulled the earphone out of her twin's ear.

'Katie for fuck sake!'

'What? Don't give a shit if she looks like something out of the circus cuz' it's a tune Em's, calm down, stress head...' the girl shrugged as the blonde chuckled slightly, her sister continuing to the garden whilst Emily sent an apologetic smile Gina's way in the fear of being reprimanded for swearing on a job.

'Well, I hate to not be here if you need me but I need to pop out. Naomi's in if you need anything'

'Oh yeah... Naomi' Emily replied, trying to not sound as unenthusiastic as she wanted to, suppressing an eye roll

'She can make you some coffee or tea...'

'No No it's fine seriously...'

'Did someone say coffee? I'm fucking parched'

Katie stood in the door way, hand on her hips, looking unusually untidy. Emily sent her a look, with her sister tutting and shrugging her shoulders. She didn't give a shit if Naomi was a bitch, because frankly, she wanted her drink

'NAOMI. MAKE THE GIRLS A DRINK'

With a small wave Gina disappeared, leaving Katie to wander back outside and Emily standing awkwardly against the kitchen work surface.

**

The blonde walked through the archway of the kitchen, sighing, whilst muttering something along the lines of 'what did the last slave fucking die of'

She flicked the kettle, glancing at the redhead

'What?' she spat

'Nothing' Emily replied rolling her eyes

'Tea or Coffee'

'Coffee'

'What about her' Naomi asked, turning her attention to Katie who had lay herself on a sun lounger that looked like it was about to fall apart. Her voice was back in action, slowly getting louder

'Coffee... thanks'

'Whatever.' The shrugged placing two cups on the side as she turned back to face Emily, a scowl covering her face

'So... Your sister can't sing for shit, how long am I going to have to up with that for'

Emily's eyes narrowed slightly, Naomi's joke almost acted as a stab. She smirked slightly

'I don't know. Depends on the weather, what you mom wants done. Don't you live with your husband anyway?' she asked, intrigued

'That's none of your business Emily...'

'K sorry...' she mumbled

The kettle flicked whilst Naomi poured the water into the two cups, slightly more aggressively that she would usually, before near slamming it down again

'Why are you here anyway?'

'Erm ...because I'm doing my fucking job '

'And no one else could do that right? Couldn't you hire anyone else, I'm not pissing running round after you all the time'

'And you don't have to. Contrary to popular belief, the whole world doesn't revolve around you Naomi'

'You've been here 5 minutes and your already pissing me off'

'Trust me, the feelings mutual'

The blonde turned once more, gritting her teeth as she removed the cup of sugar from by the kettle

'You know what? You know where the fridge is, fucking help yourself. Keep out of my way and I'll keep out of yours ,that alright Emily?!' the blonde spat, forcing the two cups down with such force that coffee flicked out of the cup and attacked the redhead's vest

Emily felt the slight sting from the small patches before making her way to the fridge

'Yeah, that's fucking fine' she muttered to herself as Naomi abruptly left the room.

**

Emily Fitch still remembered the day she convinced her sister to open a flower shop with her. The twin was reluctant to say the least, her passion was clothes. Convinced herself she wanted to open a small boutique in Bristol, hopefully branching off to different places in the UK like London and Birmingham. It was times like this, that Katie broke another nail and gained another splinter, when she felt like throttling her sister on the spot for planting the idea into her head (no pun intended)

'_I don't fucking get it Emily. Why would you give flowers to someone really?'_

'_They're living things you look after, pretty...'_

'_Yeah well some people think cows are pretty but I wouldn't go round fucking handing them out would I'_

Katie moaned. Katie always moaned. Couldn't understand her love for clothes could equal how flowers were a bit like Emily's passion. Every flower had a different meaning, they were like the dictionary. Picking the right word to make sense of the right sentence was just like choosing the right flower for the correct person. Katie, she'd be something powerful, her father something power-less. Her brother, something perverted, if it were possible, and her mother... well, if there a type of flower that's stubborn. Gina and Kieran, something blossoming.

Naomi. Well, no words could really describe what Naomi was.

Didn't understand it really. Marcus seemed so nice, Naomi not so. Wondered how they ended up getting together and why he even asked her to marry him. Was curious to why Naomi looked so unhappy on the wedding day and he was ecstatic, why she was always at her mother's instead of her home.

Sat still looking between the garden and to the house, wondering what Naomi was doing and why she wasn't working. Wondered what job she did, if she had a job at all. If she was meant to be a house wife .If she was then she was doing a shit job at it. Thought about apologising for the wedding and her lack of sense, before deciding against it when thinking about how the blonde has acted since. Rude, arrogant, stubborn, bitter. Wonder's if that's her true personality or if there's more to her, if she's hiding who she really is. Wonders if she's happy, only seen her smile once. Wonder's what's going on in her head, if she's questioning her marriage. Thinks about herself.

Wonders why all she can think about is her.

Concludes with the fact she must still be pissed off about the coffee incident and dinner. How rude Naomi was. That's why she can't stop thinking about her.

Yeah, that's definitely it.

**

Next chapter, things get interesting :) review please?! makes my dayyy :)


End file.
